Avium
Appearance Avium's scales are mostly white, red on top of the snout. A row of red also runs down the center of each side, from the neck to the tail, thought the tail tip is completely white. The edges of her white scales will sometimes make them look slightly red, due to the reflection of the light. The front of the neck and the underbelly is yellow. The wings are red in front, slowly fading to white further along. Personality *follows her heart *acts on instinct and intuition *speaks before she thinks (except when faced with an Important Decision) *excited about even the little things *considerate *may seem brave, not scared, but will cry herself to sleep that night Abilites Fire/Frostbreath Being a Skywing-Icewing hybrid, she either breathes fire OR frostbreath. She can't control which one she uses, often creating catastrophic results (freezing the food she wants to cook, fueling the fireplace when she wants to put it out, etc.) when used for everyday purposes. In fighting, it wouldn't matter, but she hasn't ever needed to fight... This has something to do with the organs used to create fire/ice, whichever one is stronger, dominant at the moment decides what breath weapon is used. Both are actually used at once, making whatever comes out weaker than usual, or in rare cases stronger than usual. Sometimes, both the fire and ice are of equal strength and just creates water, of no use. Botanical Knowledge This dragon loves to garden, and loyally takes care of her flower beds every day. She also has an interest in the medicinal properties of plants, and can do first aid if needed. However, she doesn't like eating fruits or vegetables, preferring to eat meat or seafood instead, so she is not interested in knowing which plants are edible. Cooking Despite her dislike of eating her fruits and vegetables, she loves to cook with them, adding herbs and sides to any meat dishes. She cooks meals for the family, and saves a roast cow or other unfortunate animal for herself. History Avium grew up and still lives in the city of Possibility, always left in the care of a friend's family because her parents are always away. Her IceWing father has duties in the IceWing kingdom training dragonets in combat, and her mother is an ambassador for the SkyWings, often traveling to the different kingdoms. Any chance they get, they visit their daughter in Possibility. Once in a while, Avium gets taken along on a trip with her mother, and she treasures these outings because it's one of the few times she can spend time with her family. In the meantime, Avium goes to school and grows flowers in her ever-expanding garden. She carefully bags the seeds her flowers produce and gives them to her friend’s parents (who own a general store) to sell, as well as the extra seedlings she pots. Trivia *Prefers to be called Avi RPs ☠��Ghosts Aren't Real��☠ RP dead Fanfic here Status: alive Relations: text text text Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)